Sayers Rock (Hunter)
|petname1= Spike |pettype2= |petname2= Waffle house }} Sayers Rock is a large island in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = The naming theme on Sayers Rock is mysticism. ; Apothecary : Deja Vu-Doo : Dye of Newt (bazaar) : Hex Mix : Hocus Potions ; Attraction : : ; Bank : Loan Henge ; Commodities market : Lime Faith ; Distilleries : The Cauldron (upgraded) : Grogma : Madame Brewvatsky (upgraded) : Ta-Booze previously named Pregrognition : Swill o' the Wisp (bazaar) : Yeaster Island (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Trance Estate ; Furnisher : Handcrafted(upgraded) : Salem's Cot : Sufi Mart (upgraded) : Wicca Chair (bazaar) : The Wishing Chair (upgraded) ; House : : : : : : : : : : ; Inn : The Tipsy Gypsy (upgraded) ; Ironmonger : Aether Ore (upgraded) : Black Magic Smith (upgraded) : The Exswordcist (upgraded) : Iron Stakes (upgraded) : Ouija Swords (bazaar) : Small Medium at Large (upgraded) : Sticks And Stones (upgraded) : Balls of Steel (upgraded) ; Palace : Sooth Sayers ; Shipyard : (upgraded) : Conjure A Clew (upgraded) : Deity Dhows (upgraded) : Seven Deadly Sails previously Devil Warshipers (upgraded) : Dhowsing Rods : Foo Floaters (upgraded) : Heaven and Hull (upgraded) : Left and Wright (upgraded) : Lorelei (upgraded) : Mastrology (bazaar) : Clairbuoyancy (upgraded) : Mystical Firefly (upgraded) ; Tailor : Bewitching Apparel (upgraded) : Dressoterica (bazaar) : Paraphernalia Paranoia (upgraded) : Superstitchion (upgraded) : Witches Stitches (upgraded) ; Weavery : Knot a Witch : Loom With A View (upgraded) : Tea Weaves (bazaar) : Weaving A Life ;Dusted Buildings : Fabricadabra dusted by Wolfpack for EAC, June 2008 : As the Wiccan Weaves dusted by EAC, October 2008 : The Tao of Weave dusted, August 2009 : Spellbinding dusted by EAC, March 2009 : Curse It & Gown dusted by EAC, March 2009 : Alter Ego dusted by EAC, December 2008 : Bestitched dusted by EAC, December 2008 : Curse It & Gown dusted by EAC, March 2009 : Darkness Looms dusted : Rune'd Hulls dusted, May 2009 : Which Craft dusted, February 2009 : Heterodocks dusted by EAC, March 2009 : Friggin Illusions dusted by EAC, April 2009 : Encharted dusted by EAC, January 2009 : Clairbuoyancy dusted, October 2009 : dusted by EAC, July 2008 : Demonic Irony dusted, December 2009 : Evil Eyekea dusted by EAC, August 2008 : Witchual Brew dusted by EAC, July 2008 : From Rags to Witches : Enchantdress dusted by Illuminatti, 2011 :Illoominati = Government = Sayers Rock is currently controlled by Illuminatti. = History = A rock south of the cave in the southeast reads, "This island were fashioned by Silvertooth." This island is named after both the British author Dorothy L. Sayers and Ayers Rock. Sayers Rock was held it from March 2008 til January 2010. They pledged to work towards improving the island's economy and drastically rebuilt economically during their governership. The details of the plan for improvements have been posted in a forum thread. Blockades , 2007-04-14: The Eye defeated Beyond the veil in a three-round sinker to colonize Sayers Rock. , 2007-05-19: The Eye successfully defended Sayers Rock in a four-round sinking blockade against Bad Realm. , 2007-07-15: The Eye successfully defended Sayers Rock in a three-round sinking blockade against Requited Desires. , 2007-10-13: The Brigand King flag Chthonic Horde, led by Barnabas the Pale took Sayers in three rounds from The Eye, who did not defend. The Eye instead focused all their forces on the simultaneous defences at and and attacking . , 2007-10-20: Chthonic Horde successfully defended Sayers from Castigo X in three rounds sinking blockade. Castigo X pulled out during the second round. , 2007-10-28: Access Denied successfully defeated Chthonic Horde in a five-round blockade to overtake Sayers Rock. , 2007-12-9: Access Denied successfully defended Sayers Rock against The All-Consuming Flame in a five-round blockade. , 2007-12-16: Access Denied successfully defeated Collusion in a three-round sinker blockade. Collusion withdrew before the second round due to significant jobber loss. , 2008-3-8: Access Denied lost to Brynhild Skullsplitter in a three-round sinker BK blockade. , 2008-3-15: EAC successfully defeated Brynhild Skullsplitter in a three-round sinker BK blockade. , 2008-3-22: EAC lost to Beyond the veil in a three-round sinker blockade. , 2008-4-20: Beyond the veil successfully defended Sayers Rock against EAC in a five-round sinker blockade. , 2008-4-27: Beyond the veil successfully defended Sayers Rock against Bent Outta Shape in a three-round sinker blockade. , 2008-5-11: EAC successfully defended Sayers Rock against The Enlightened in a four-round BK blockade. , 2010-4-10: Slippery When Wet successfully defended Sayers Rock from Bad Company in a three-round sinking blockade. Sayers Rock was transfered to Seas the Day by Slippery When Wet on April 27th, 2010. This coincided with Wokbok's retirement from Puzzle Pirates. , 2010-4-10: Seas the Day successfully defended Sayers Rock from The Enlightened in a three-round BK blockade. Sayers Rock was transferred to Illuminatti by Seas the Day on August 9, 2010 this coincided with the retirement of the flag Seas the Day. 2011-1-16: Illuminatti successfully defended Sayers Rock from Good to Go in a three-round nonsinking blockade. 2011-3-19: Illuminatti successfully defended Sayers Rock from The All-Consuming Flame in a three-round BK blockade. 2011-8-7: Illuminatti successfully defended Sayers Rock from --Tenacity-- in a five round blockade.